The class of polymers of carbon monoxide and olefin(s) is well known in the art. Brubaker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,286, produced such polymers of relatively low carbon monoxide content in the presence of free radical initiators, e.g., peroxy compounds. U.K. 1,081,304 discloses such polymers of higher carbon monoxide content produced by employing alkylphosphine complexes of palladium salts as catalyst. Nozaki extended the reaction to produce linear alternating polymers in the presence of triarylphosphine complexes of palladium moieties and certain inert solvents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,412.
More recently, the class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon has become of greater interest in part because of the greater availability of the polymers. These linear alternating polymers, now known as polyketones or polyketone polymer are produced by more recent processes which are illustrated by a number of published European Patent applications including 121,965, 181,014, 213,671 and 257,663. These processes typically involve the use of a catalyst composition formed from a salt of a Group VIII metal selected from palladium, cobalt or nickel, the anion of a strong non-hydrohalogenic acid and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus, arsenic or antimony.
The resulting polymers are relatively high molecular weight having established utility as premium thermoplastics in the production of shaped articles which are produced by processing the polymer by well known methods. For some particular applications, it has been found desirable to have properties which are somewhat different from those of the polyketone polymer. It would be of advantage to retain the desirable properties of the polyketone polymer and yet improve other properties. One method of obtaining such advantages is by providing reinforcing material to the polymer, e.g., glass, ceramic or carbon fibers. Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 289,157, filed Dec. 23, 1988, discloses compositions of the linear alternating polymer with glass reinforcements. Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 203,960, filed June 8, 1988, provides blends of the polyketone polymers and polymers of .alpha.-olefin and .alpha.,.beta.-ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid. It would be desirable to provide other blends of the linear alternating polymer with other polymeric material and thereby obtain improved properties.